


As Fate Would Have It

by mcmargentinski713



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M, Flash Forward, Graduation, Grief, Heaven, Loss, Major character death - Freeform, Wedding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-30
Updated: 2016-04-30
Packaged: 2018-06-05 11:43:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6703291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mcmargentinski713/pseuds/mcmargentinski713
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They’re back at Oak Creek, this time fighting some Nazi werewolf and a bunch of Ghost Riders. Stiles has Allison’s crossbow, which he honestly barely knows how to use. Lydia has her screams. And the rest of the pack has their claws. </p><p>It’s exhausting, all this fighting, Stiles thinks. He can’t even shoot the damn arrows without getting clawed in the face by the German werewolf or punched in the gut by some evil spirit type thing. </p><p>This was all too familiar, Stiles thinks as a ghostly punch is thrown at his cheekbone, knocking him to the ground. The crossbow falls from his hand in slow motion and next thing he knows is pure darkness all around him. </p><p>It’s years later and Lydia’s holding the framed picture of the her and her three best friends on graduation day mid-air and happy, like it wasn’t the weirdest day ever.</p><p>She’s standing in her foyer, waiting for Scott to drop her off at the hair salon so that they could go get ready for their big day. </p><p>There’s no such thing as werewolves.</p><p>The words ring in her head as she takes Stiles’ hand in her own, the pair smiling down on their friends....</p><p>Maybe there is a such thing as fate, Allison decides.</p>
            </blockquote>





	As Fate Would Have It

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Wolf or it's characters. 
> 
> Warning: You are about to enter an emotionally traumatizing area. Be prepared to grab the tissues and ice cream. Okay, you can't be mad at me now, as I've warned you. :) 
> 
> Anyway, this is set during the end of 6x09 and during 6x10 I guess, and yes, I'm well aware of the fact the season 6 is set to have twenty episodes, but this is assuming 6x10 is the series finale (which honestly, it probably should be.) 
> 
> And thanks to those of you that left a kudos on my other fics, it's highly appreciated, though I'm still new to ao3 and don't really know what a 'kudos', but from what I understand it's basically just a 'like', right? Thanks again. And I hope you enjoy. :)

They’re back at Oak Creek, this time fighting some Nazi werewolf and a bunch of Ghost Riders. Stiles has Allison’s crossbow, which he honestly barely knows how to use. Lydia has her screams. And the rest of the pack has their claws.

 _It’s exhausting, all this fighting,_ Stiles thinks. He can’t even shoot the damn arrows without getting clawed in the face by the German werewolf or punched in the gut by some evil spirit type thing.

 _This was all too familiar_ , Stiles thinks as a ghostly punch is thrown at his cheekbone, knocking him to the ground. The crossbow falls from his hand in slow motion and next thing he knows is pure darkness all around him.

Not that he had been in the fight the last time they were here, but _still._ He imagines it’s all too familiar for Scott.

Another hit right to his face. He wakes up, startled.

 _Too painful too_.

Stiles sees Lydia getting ready to scream like a bullet straight through the Nazi werewolf.

Then, she gets struck with a sword, it grazes her arm and she winces, but only for a second before getting back into her stance and screaming.

Stiles feels blood rushing from his ears and then, he all he can see is red. It’s like his vision is being taken over by…..by…..oh, damn that’s blood in his vision. It’s covering his pupil.

 _Damn, did Lydia’s scream do that?_ He wonders.

His thoughts are cut short by the piercing of a blade through his chest and a warm, gooey feeling following immediately after.

Lydia feels a scream of death bubbling up in her throat. She’s scared to let it out, afraid of one of her friends dying when suddenly she she sees Stiles, on the ground, a Ghost Rider above him with a sword being pulled out swiftly from his rib cage.

 _No, no, no, no this can’t be happening_ , she thinks as the tears burn her eyes and the overwhelming urge to scream takes over. And now she knows she can’t hold it back, but she still does, anyway.

Her world practically freezes as she looks over to find the reality of her vision.

“Stiles!” Scott yells, rushing to his best friend.

Everything literally stops, their enemies stop fighting and the entire pack just watches, not sure what to do or what they can do. They’re scared and shocked. Shocked that Stiles who survived it all, might not survive tonight.

Lydia can’t even move, she’s frightened that her world will come crashing down around her if she dares to even breath.

Stiles feels the warmth of his best friend’s arms digging underneath him, to hold his head up.

“Stiles, you’re eyes.” Scott says, worried.

He lets out a short, breathy laugh. “I can hear the crinkle in your brows, dude.” He jokes.

“Are you-do you want me to take your pain?” He asks.

Stiles shakes his head. “I’m-I’m not….in any pain.” He tells Scott, choking on blood.

Scott shakes his head, pain etched on his face, and tears threatening to spill.

“No, no, no, Stiles…..please, please don’t.” Scott pleads.

“It’s okay, it’s okay.” Stiles reaches up pat Scott’s shoulder.

“What- what about your dad, Stiles?” Scott tries.

Stiles’ breathing becomes more shallow as he tries to speak. “Ta-take care…..of hi-him…..for me.” He nods, furiously as he half asks, half states.

And from a distance Lydia sees the blood dripping slowly out of Stiles’ ears and in a crippling, ear piercing scream, she lets the guilt and grief of the situation overtake her.

And for the first time since Allison died, Lydia screams a name. Stiles’ name. A name she never wanted to scream.

As the name leaves her lips, she falls to her knees and a minute later to the ground, crumpled up in a ball, sobbing. Because Stiles is dying in Scott’s arms and it’s at least partially her fault. She knew it was too dangerous, too risky to use her screams as a weapon, she had told Scott as so, but of course, he and the rest of the pack, minus Stiles had agreed.

And now, Stiles was bleeding out.

“I-I-Stiles, please, don’t. Don’t, please!” Scott cries.

“I lo-I love you, bu-buddy.” He says, vision still blurred by blood.

Scott chokes back a sob as he listens to Stiles’ heartbeat.

“And Sco-Scott? Do me….a fav-favor….tell Lyd-Lydia….tell her, you have to tell, tell her….it’s not-” His sentence is cut short by his breath coming to a halting stop. His heart has fallen silent in his chest.

“No, Stiles!” Scott chokes as his body falls forward, pulling his now dead best friend closer to him.

* * *

Stiles wakes up to a white, blinding light. He blinks his eyes open and looks around, slowly, warily.

He pushes himself up onto his elbows. “Where...am I?” He asks, brows tugged together.

“Sti-Stiles?” His mother asks.

And that’s when it clicks. He’s dead. And now he’s found peace with his mother….and she remembers him. It’s heaven then, right? It has to be.

“Mo-mom?” He wonders, a hopeful look in his eyes. He sits up, leaning on the palms of his hand.

She smiles and nods.

An overwhelming joy takes over him. A kind of joy he’s never felt before.

“Is this….heaven?”

Then, another girl appears. Dark hair falling around her face, warm brown eyes, and a sad smile. She tugs her army green jacket shut with one gloved hand and one not gloved hand.

She’s tall and beautiful and Stiles realizes it’s Allison.

 _Oh, thank god. She’s not suffering_ , he thinks feeling relief fill his body, which he notices isn’t bleeding anymore. In fact, there’s no sign of any wounds on him or Allison.

“You shouldn’t be here, Stiles. Not yet. You can’t- they need you.” Allison says.

“She’s right, you should be graduating tomorrow.” Claudia adds, a sadness peeking through her eyes.

He shakes his head. “No, I’m supposed to be here…..with you. My time is on Earth is over.” He states, suddenly very sure that this is exactly where he’s meant to be for the rest of eternity.

“You seem pretty sure of that.” Claudia says.

“I am.”

Allison and Claudia share a look that says ‘I guess his time has come.’ Like they’ve accepted it.

Then, a smirk appears on Allison’s warm features as she reaches out and grabs his arm gently. She tugs him up and drags him away from his mother.

Once they reach a bedroom that reminds him of Allison’s room, she plops down on the bed and crisscrosses her legs, then she pats on a spot in front of her, and Stiles follows suit.

He plops himself into a sitting position on Ally’s bed.

“So….tell me.” She says a smile tugging at the corners of her lips.

He tilts his head and crinkles his brows in confusion.

“About what?”

“About everything. But first, I wanna hear about you and Lydia.” She smiles widely.

“There’s nothing to tell about me and Lydia.” He admits.

“Oh. Really?” She asks, surprised.

“Why?”

“Uh, I guess just thought she would’ve told you by now.”

“Tell me what?”

Allison considers telling him, she chews on the inside of her lips.

“Tell me what?” He tries again.

“I guess it can’t hurt anyone, right?” She laughs.

Taking a deep a breath Allison says, “She started falling for you after the kiss.”

“I knew that.”

“Wait. Really? Did she tell you that?” Allison asks, confused.

“She didn’t have to. I could see it in the way she looked at me.” Stiles states.

“So, then why didn’t anything happen between you two?”

“She wasn’t ready. And then, I got tired of waiting and got in a relationship with Malia. And then, we broke up, but Lydia still never said anything and then…...I died.” He explains.

Allison just nods and lets out a few “Mhmm”s as he explains.

“How’s Scott?” She asks, softly.

“He’s okay. I guess.”

“Hmm.” She hums.

* * *

The hardest part of the next twenty-four hours is looking at the Sheriff and knowing there wasn’t anything that any of them could’ve done to save his son.

And the Beacon Hills Daily’s main headline is **_Beacon Hills Senior Class of 2013 Shrinks Just Hours Before Graduation Day_ **

Scott is tucking in his dress shirt when he hears a knock on the door.

“Come in.” He calls as he goes to grab his tie.

The door pushes open and his mother steps in, a sad look on her face.

“You don’t have to do this, Scott. It’s okay if you don’t want to. I’d understand.” She says, gently.

He shakes his head. “It’s okay, mom. We can do this. It’s just a few hours.”

“Plus, dad and Nana came all the way here for today.” He adds.

Then, he turns around after trying and failing miserably to to tie his tie. “Can you help me tie this?”

She smiles weakly. “Of course.”

* * *

Lydia’s in her own room, the playlist she had made for this very day years ago, playing in the background.

It’s distracting her mind too, which is nice because if she starts thinking about the night before she’ll never leave this room today or ever again, for that matter.

She’s searching for the outfit she picked out specifically for today about two months ago, but she can’t seem to find it.

“Mom?” She calls.

And about a minute later her mother is at the door. “Yes?”

“Do you know where my navy blue and pink floral romper is? I had it in my closet, but I don’t see it.” Lydia asks, casually.

“Uh...is that it on the chair?” Natalia says, pointing to the desk chair.

Lydia’s head turns to where her mother is point. “Yes.” She gasps. Then, she grabs the dress.

“Thank you.” She spins around to face her mother.

“Lydia, are you okay?”

“Mhmm.” Lydia nods, faking a smile.

“Are you sure?”

“Mhmm.” She nods slower this time, tears filling her eyes. “Why wouldn’t I be?”

“You cared about him. About Stiles.” Her mother states.

“Mom.” She shakes her head.

“Please, don’t.” Her voice is shaky.

Natalie wraps her arms around her daughter and Lydia’s facade falls. The tears turn to sobs and her makeup is running down her face in streaks.

But Lydia can’t care less. She misses Stiles. She misses Allison. She misses the way it was before the supernatural entered Beacon Hills. She misses the way her life used to be. When she was the most popular. And dating Jackson and her best friend was Danny. And no one knew how smart she really was. When her mom and dad were still together and happy. She misses her youth.

* * *

At graduation, Scott, Malia, and Lydia get about a billion looks of pity and just as many “I’m sorry”s.

Lydia gets called up to make her valedictorian speech, which she nearly forgot about.

The last time she rehearsed it was a few hours before they went to fight against the Nazi werewolf and the Ghost Riders….in front of Stiles who said “It was honestly the best valedictorian speech I’ve ever heard.”

Lydia takes a deep breath and stands up in her four inch wedges and makes her way up stage.

She knows she’s supposed to be smiling, so she thinks back to something she once told Allison, which was then used against her a few minutes later. “Smile, Lydia, someone could be falling in love with your smile.”

But it only made her want to cry more because the only person who ever truly fell for her smile was now dead. And Stiles was the only person Lydia wants to ever fall in love with her smile, but now she just might get her wish, just not the way she wanted because she doesn’t think she’ll ever be to really smile again.  

 _Deep breath, Lydia, deep breath._ _And fake a smile_ , she tells herself in her mind as she steps up to podium and reaches into her pocket to grab the paper with her speech on it. She places the carefully folded up piece of paper on the podium and breathes slowly, plastering a smile onto her face.

She looks down at the paper in front of her and skims over it with her eyes pulling words she wrote weeks ago, the same ones she rehearsed a million times over and over again to Stiles because she knew he’d tell her the honest truth about it. Tweek it for her if it needed tweaking. And if he loved it, he’d tell her. He had loved it.

But she can’t find it in herself to speak the words on that page, not anymore. So, she decides last minute while she’s standing in front of hundreds of people to wing it, something that Lydia Martin never would do. At least not the old Lydia.

“You know, I have a speech written. I wrote it weeks ago and rehearsed it millions of times over…...in front of Stiles Stilinski, actually. But _now_ , I’m not sure I wanna read that speech. So, I’m telling you right now that Lydia Martin perfectionist enthusiast is taking a page from the Stiles Stilinski handbook and winging probably one of the most important speeches I’ll ever have the privilege of making in my life.” She starts.

She swallows hard and fakes another smile. “I believe that high school has a _huge_ impact on who we become as people…..and that we need to make sure we live our lives to the fullest because we never know when our time will come. That’s just the way it is, we could die tomorrow or today or in twenty years from now, but don’t you wanna know that you lived you life?” She looks over at both sides of the stage where her classmates are sitting.  “That you didn’t just survive?”

“This is probably the last time we’ll see most of our so called ‘friends’ until our ten year reunion, so I say we should take all the opportunities we have to make something of ourselves and create a difference in the world.” She pauses, again looking at the crowds on each side of the stage, but this time her eyes land on the spot that would’ve been where Stiles would sit and the spot that would’ve been where Allison would sit and Boyd and Erica too.

She takes a deep breath. “Not to… show off, but just because regret is a horrible feeling and...I, um, I-” She looks down at the paper in front of her and sees a tear splash on the pen written words, the words she repeated to Stiles thousands of time. But not the words he deserved to her hear from her. Not the “I love you” he needed. And now she lost that chance.

 _Lydia, stop. Now’s not the time to breakdown and regret not telling Stiles how you feel about him. You’re in front of close to a thousand people. Get a grip._ She tells her herself. 

“It’s crazy how far we’ve come since kindergarten. How many new faces there are in the crowds on both sides of me and how many faces are missing. But I think we should be proud of each other because we did it. We graduated high school.” She once again finds herself looking at her senior class, but this time she’s taking in all the faces that _did_ graduate. _There’s so many of us that did make it. That has to count for something, right?_ She thinks.

“I want to say thank you….to the parents because they helped us get here.” She says, softly into the microphone.

“And…. to the Beacon Hills Sheriff’s department because without your protection, most of us would probably be dead.” Her sad gaze locks with the Sheriff himself and his sad features shift into a bittersweet smile.

“I think that about covers everything I wanted to say, so thank you for listening….or not listening to that winged speech. And thank you for letting me make it.” She leaned down into the microphone before turning to receive her diploma cover and an award for being valedictorian. Then, Lydia found her way off the stage and back to her seat on the right side of the stage.

* * *

After their red and white caps are tossed up in the air and Pomp and Circumstance plays thanks to the 9th through 11th grade band, Scott finds Lydia and congratulates her on her speech.

As well as the rest of the pack.

“That was a real tear jerker, Lydia.” Mason admits.

“Yeah.” Liam agrees.

“Yeah, that was...that was beautiful, Lydia.” Malia says, softly.

Then, the Sheriff comes over and hugs Lydia and whispers “Thank you” while his arms are latched around her. She’s caught off guard at first, but then accepts the hug and smiles sadly into his shoulder.

He smells familiar….kind of like Stiles. She knows they use the same soap and shampoo, so it makes sense, but it still makes her heart squeeze in her chest.

The next thing she knows, there tears rolling down her cheek and soaking into the Sheriff’s jacket.

She can feel the tears of Mr. Stilinski rolling down onto her graduation gown and she tightens the hug.

She finds Scott again, with his mother, her arms squeezing him as he sobbed into her shoulder and it breaks her heart.

She closes her eyes and takes a deep breath to try and hold back the tears threatening to spill from her once youthful looking  jade green eyes.

“Lydia.”

She hears a voice call.

It sounds like…..like….Allison’s.

But that’s not possible. A banshee can only communicate with the dead who didn’t find peace, who had some supernatural powers, neither of which were true for Allison. She knew that.

“Lydia.”

She hears it again, this time closer.

So, she spins around to see her best friend standing about five feet away taller than ever, in a pair of really cute wedges and a white Beacon Hills high school graduation gown. Cap and everything. Smiling that wide smile that shows off her perfectly white teeth.

“Alli-Allison.” She breathes into a smile and for the first time all day, it’s genuine and it’s reaching into her eyes.

“You’re-how are you…?” Confusion spilling from her voice.

“I don’t know.” Alison shrugs, shaking her head, her voice coming out soft and breathy, as always.

“Lydia!”

Again, Lydia finds herself spinning around, but this time she turns to see Scott running towards her with a huge grin on his face and Stiles running behind him in a red cap and gown.

The four teenagers are more confused than ever, but decide to try and get a picture together.

So, Melissa McCall takes about ten pictures on each of their phones of them in various poses. Some goofy, some serious, and of course, a couple of them attempting to get that perfect ‘In the air” pose, with them all jumping and throwing their caps in the air, and somehow they capture it perfectly on the third try.

* * *

It’s years later and Lydia’s holding the framed picture of the her and her three best friends on graduation day mid-air and happy, like it wasn’t the weirdest day ever. Because Allison and Stiles were dead, but somehow came down from heaven long enough to snap a few pictures and say goodbye to those they didn’t get to say goodbye to the first time.

She’s standing in her foyer, waiting for Scott to drop her off at the hair salon so that they could go get ready for their big day. They had made a deal that if by twenty-five neither had found someone, they’d marry each other because no one else would ever understand their world the way Allison and Stiles did. And no one would ever know them better either, but since both Stiles and Allison had been taken from them too soon, Scott and Lydia were now getting married today.

Lydia has a small, sad smile playing on her lips as she stares at the photo. And a tear slips down her cheek at the memory.

“Hey, you ready?” Scott says softly, coming up from behind her, his arms gently wrapping around her waist and his head resting on her shoulder, his lips ghosting over the skin on her neck.

Lydia finds herself melting into Scott’s touch, her eyes fluttering shut and a small moan escaping her throat.

“Mmmm. Yes.”

* * *

Hours later, and the sun is on it’s way to setting, but not quite because Lydia timed this perfectly and it wouldn’t set until just after her and Scott kissed, making them officially married.

So, right now, she’s following Malia, her Maid of Honor down the aisle in her sweetheart neckline ivory gown that’s flowing behind her beautifully with very minimal beading on the edges by her breasts and her cathedral length veil sitting atop her perfectly messily curled bun with a few curls framing her face.

She looks like a freaking goddess and anyone would be stupid to think she doesn’t know it as she slowly makes her way down the aisle to her future husband.  

“You look….beautiful, Lydia.” Scott whispers as soon as she’s in front of him at the altar, making her offer him a sweet smile as a thank you.

And the orange light hits her and Scott just right as they say their vows.

“You are the most beautiful woman I know, Lydia, both inside and out. Not only are you the most beautiful, but you are also the smartest.  And I’m so grateful to get to call you mine for the rest of eternity because you understand me in a way no one else does and I don’t know who I’d rather spend the rest of my life with other than you.” He half lies through his beautiful teary eyes smile, but it tugs at Lydia’s and the everyone else in the room’s heartstrings.

It’s a half lie because while he thinks that now, everyone knows if Allison were still here, he’d be calling her the most beautiful person both inside and out, and it would hold so much more truth too. But Lydia pretends Scott’s not thinking of Allison as he says the words because then she’d be crying for an entirely different reason and she doesn’t want to be sad on her wedding day.

There’s not many people here, just their closest friends and family, including Argent and Isaac. And Derek and Cora managed to make the event of the year too, Derek said something along the lines of “We wouldn’t miss it for the world” when he called to RVSP a few months back.

And almost everyone here knows about the supernatural, knows about Scott’s undying love for Allison and Lydia’s unconfessed, undying love love for Stiles, and they know why Scott and Lydia are doing this.

“With this ring I take you as my lawful wedded wife and promise to love you and hold you through sickness and health, for poorer, or for richer, for better, or for worse, until death do us part.”

Scott places the platinum wedding band on Lydia’s left ring finger.

Now it’s Lydia’s turn to make everyone cry with her vow.

She looks up at Scott’s dark brown eyes, she sees the sadness from all the loss over the years underneath the surface.

“And Scott, you’re the most handsome man I know and the most loving too. I can’t imagine a life without you by my side. And you continue to amaze me everyday with your undying loyalty and self-sacrificing love and I vow to never leave you through sickness and health, through all levels of wealth or lack, thereof, through thick and thin, I will love you through it all. I promise myself to you and you only, with this ring I will become your lawful wedded wife.” She chokes through tears, both happy and sad  as she places the ring on his left ring finger.

Sad because she wishes it could be Stiles she was saying these words to, instead of his best friend, Scott, but she knows it can’t be. So the happy tears are for the gratefulness that she at least gets to marry someone who will love her almost as much as Stiles did, someone who understands her almost as much too.

The marriage officiant then says the infamous line, “You may now kiss the bride.”

And Scott wraps his right arms around her waist and his left hand goes to her face as he presses their lips together gently.

* * *

From Heaven, Stiles and Allison watch through a breach and Stiles yells, “Oh, come on, Scotty! Kiss her better than that…..for me, please?”

Allison can’t help the laughter that bubbles in her chest from spilling out at Stiles’ comment.

* * *

And somehow,  almost as if he heard Stiles, Scott kisses Lydia more passionately, pretending she’s Allison, though he knows that selfish, but he also know she’s imagining it’s Stiles’ lips pressed against hers as she kisses him more fiery than before.

* * *

Stiles smiles bitter sweetly, wishing that could be him and Lydia instead, but happy that both Lydia and Scott found some kind of happiness with each other. Of course, if anyone was gonna marry Lydia and it wasn’t him, Stiles was sure as hell glad it was Scott. Because he knows Scott will love  her until his dying breath and that he would die before he let anything happen to Lydia.

And Allison watches with a softness in her warm brown eyes, happy that her best friend is happy even if it is with Scott, the love of Allison’s life. At least she knows they understand each other in way no one else will ever be able to, so that thought gives her some comfort. But, of course, she wishes she was the one marrying Scott, but there’s no such thing as fate.

_There’s no such thing as werewolves._

The words ring in her head as she takes Stiles’ hand in her own, the pair smiling down on their friends, blessing Scott and Lydia’s marriage.

 _Maybe there is a such thing as fate_ , Allison decides.

**Author's Note:**

> Sooooo, what did you think? 
> 
> Don't kill me. I don't even ship Scott and Lydia. My OTPs on Teen Wolf are Stydia and Scallison, but I kinda just thought that if those two can't be endgame, then Stiles and Allison would want Scott and Lydia to be happy with each other because they understand each other and can be their for each other until they both die. Hence, the Scydia wedding and the Stallison blessing it from heaven. 
> 
> Oh, and this was only edited by me, so if there's any mistakes, please let me know and I'll fix them. Thanks again. And I hope you enjoyed (or got emotionally traumatized, whichever lol.)


End file.
